gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wildrat Saga
The Wildrat Saga is a series created by User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' PLEASE NOTE:This Article has the permission of John Breasly to be used. Also, The Empire ran by Kwagar is PEACEFUL! It is entire fiction (i.e the whole evil stuff) Chapter One: Port Royal It was a fine Spring Day on Port Royal, birds were chirping and shoppers were strolling across the street. "It really is a good day isn't it, Edgar? Edgar?!?" Lawrence Daggerpaine was with his friend Edgar Wildrat fishing off of the coast of the royal island. Edgar looked over, "Oh sorry, I was looking at the EITC fleet.... what do you suppose they are doing at Tortuga?" Lawrence shrugged, "I don't know...." Suddenly a man appeared on the boat, Bill Plunderbones Tew ran over to his guildmaster, he was shouting something about Tortuga, burning all lost, the EITC coming to Port Royal. Just then everything began to make sense as the EITC fleet arrived they cast a giant shadow over the puny fishing ship. Finally, all of it was unleashed, the fleet angled themselves over their own island and fired. A stray cannon ram shot down the fishing ship, as it whirred by it impaled Bill, he died before he hit the groud, the mast erupted into splinters a larger chunk hit Edgar on the head and he lost consciouness, the last thing he saw was the fleet turning around for Padres Del Fuego and the fact that the ship had sunk. Chapter Two: The Hidden Enemy Edgar Wildrat rose to find himself in a dark room, "At last, I have found you Wildrat and now you shall die!" Edgar recognized the voice and immediately he knew he was up against something he couldn't back down from. The dagger tightened on his throat and the voice conintued, "Now, where is it, you know what I am looking for." "Actually I don't.....Kwager (Wager)?" There was a cackle from behind, "Yes it is I. Jake, put the dagger down this is a guest." Jake as it clearly was him relaxed his grip and retreated behind the Emperor. Edgar tried to get up and nearly collapsed from the effort. He was in a room that Edgar knew all too well, The Prison Block of Black Fortress. Kwagar was standing in what seemed to be a prisoon block with Jake, Edgar tried to regain focus but it seemed to give him an opposite effect ''drugged ''he realized. He also noticed that it was not Kwagar in the cage but rather the other way around. "Edgar where is it?" "I'm afraid I gave it away many years ago." Kwagar looked suspicous then turned to Jake, "I believe we do not need him anymore Jake." "Wait, Kwagar.... I don't have it but I know who does." Edgar said, thinking quickly. Kwagar chuckled, "Jake finish him" Jake being the quiet servant that he was drew a Grand Pistol. "Yes sir." "Edgar this is your last chance" When recieving no answer Kwagar grabbed Jake's pistol and fired. But no bullet touched the bare chest of Wildrat, instead Kwagar fell down, mouthing noiselessly, another shot fired and this time it was Jake who collapsed. "Treasurehawk, the area has been secured." Edgar felt like bursting with joy except the drug was still wareing off, all the same Captain Robert's voice penetrated his skull. "Very good, Captain Robert... oh give me that." ''Simon.....? A shadow appeared in Edgar's vision, one of the few that could match Edgar's own, SImon Treasurehawk had come. Chapter Three: Black Fortress "Simon?" Captain Robert stepped in front of him, his EITC Uniform replaced with one of The Royal Navy, "Me too!" As they continued to exit Black Fortress Edgar looked over at Robert surprised at the new look, "You joined They Navy, as of when?" he asked. "March, I have been promoted to Fleet Admiral," Robert said proudly showing his badge. A puzzled look crossed the prisoners face, "March? its still Feburary!" "Edgar, you went missing several months ago when Captain Leon's fleet destroyed Tortuga," This time it was Simon, who had stood aside and almost been forgoten in the excitement of Robert's promotion, "If it hadn't been for Lawrence nobody would have known you were gone, Maruarders Militia has been hearing reports that Kwagar was having dealings amongst Captain Leon's midst. Apparntly you were sold over for money on Leon's behalf." at the moment a Maurder came running forward his sword drawn he spoke quickly to Simon in a hushed voice. "What is it, soldier?" asked Edgar. "Sir, the Fortress guards and military has escaped!" Footsteps could be heard coming up in the direction that the soldier had came from these footsteps were followed by clangs of metal and gun powder. "Go, said the soldier I will hold them off sirs." Edgar then recognized the voice, Mega a very devoted warrior and talented duelist. The group of rescuers quickly ran the opposite direction the last thing they heard was Mega screaming and the sound of a blade ripping skin. "C'mon lets hurry the exit is that way" Simon indicated a small hole far off in the West at the same time the roar of a thousand guards came tumbling through the jet black corridors of The Prison, "C'mon lets go, Edgar." Captain Robert was urging him on. After they ran through the exit, Edgar swinging his Bloodfire Broadsword to kill the guards, the group hurreled through Devils Anvil and onto a small rowboat a large ship could be seen on it read the words: Royal Navy Ship Of The Line Edgar glanced at Robert, "New ship?" "Borrowed from The Royal Navy" Robert heaved exhausted from the sprint "Ah, I see." The mood was sullen, Mega had evidently been killed and The Maurders Militia had suffered a firey blow, Kwagar was not dead at all but he would not be worried about the healing of his wounds would take years. Before Edgar or anyone else was really aware what had happened they were at the ship. The vast vessel was indeed amazing, many men from Maurders Militia were on the ship. "Sir! Has the mission to free Wildrat succeded yet?" "Yes it has, who wants to know?" Edgar Wildrat emerged from the boat. "Me, hello Edgar." At first Edgar thought Mega had come back from the dead. "Mega?" "No, I'm him twin brother Cortez, where is Mega by the way?" "Mega died in battle today, allowing us to escape." "I...i...." Cortez ran awy into the Lower Deck. Edgar felt a spasm of rage and turned to the ship captain, "You there! Go to Tortuga, NOW!" Edgar barked at the man. I have something to find he thought. Chapter Four:Aboard The HMS Starnet "How long will take us to get to Tortuga?" Edgar asked Robert. "We ended up near Padres Del Fuego, a few days if all goes well," he hesitated then continued in a more frightened tone, "We'll be passing Isla Tormenta and Raven's Cove shortly." Robert walked away and began to shout orders to the crew such as 'CAST OFF!' 'PREPARE FOR RAVENS!' The crew set up a series of sails and equitement then began to put on rain coats and load their cannons. I wonder if this is about the legend of The Cove...? Edgar thought to himself. "Aye it is mate," Edgar jumped and turned a man was standing behind him in the now shadowy stern of the ship. The man's face was obscured by a large hood his tall frame cast a shadow around the ship. When Edgar looked aroundd he found that the crew seemed to be frozen in time, they were going about business as usual but not mocing, a falling rope stood still in the air. The strange new comer continued, "I was sent from the person you seek. He holds The Hand of Armagadon and he can not be stopped." The man turned around and began to walk through the haze the minute before he would walk into the water a blast of light appeared and the man disappeared.Everything resumed around Edgar as if some spell was halted. Simon walked up to his friend, "You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" "Ya, I'm fine......." Just then Robert shouted, "THE HOLY CITY IS IN OUR SIGHTS SIR!" "C'mon, Simon we better get going, Zeke and Keira should be greeting us...." Edgar said in a cast off way, who was the man? What did he want? Edgar pondered these questions and knew it lied somewhere from his past. Edgar had once gon on a dig in Egypt where he had found a powerful glove with the words 'Hand of Armagadon' printed on it in a Ancient Egyptitan text. This hand, Edgar had studied for many hours in the day, borrowing a history book from one of his good friends, Nicholas Nikolai. What they had unearthed was that the hand contained the power of ancient god, Ra. It was believed to be the source of worship for an ancient band of followers who believed it could destroy the world. Other legends surrrounding the hand proved to say that whoever were the glove had the power of The Devil itself. The hand proved to be an omen of bad luck to the finders had been killed in the night. That very next day the hand was stolen. Edgar shuddered to remember his dark past, than remembered why he was going to Tortuga in the first place,'' I need to find The Hand of Armagadon and I need NIcholas Nikolai to help me. We need to find him...'' he continued to think about this as Edgar went into his room to change into his formal clothes. The King and Queen of The Holy City were wating. Edgar Wildrat emerged from the ship where Simon Treasurehawk was already waiting. They both continued to walk until they reached the port where Keira and Zeke stood waiting. "Hello, Edgar, Simon" Zeke walked forward shaking hands with the two men. "We have someone you may want" Keira said, brushing her hood aside, "Lawrence Daggerpaine." Chapter 5:Lawrence Returns Characters to come/Current Characters *Samuel Redbeard *Lawrence Daggerpaine *Last Desperado *Jack Pistol *Johnny Goldtimbers *Nicholas Nikolai *French Royalty *Lord Pearson Hristov *Jay Brightsun (pirate/Justice EITC general era) *Nicholas Nikolai *Ned Yellowbeard *Simon Treasurehawk *Chris Swordbones *Jeffrey Blasthawk *Captain Robert *Atticulos Bitter *Johnny Sea Slasher/ Tony Bitter *Zeke & Keira Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fan Book